Women of Questionable Morals, Revisited
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Revisiting a couple of scenes from S5E11.
1. The First Snowfall of the Season

**Author's note:** I've always wanted to write a continuation to the last scene of this episode because it has always left me feeling a little unsettled, and I decided to also revisit a couple of other moments as well. This story will be three chapters, each focusing on a different scene in the episode. Hope to have all three up within a week or so.

 **Women of Questionable Morals, Revisited**

 **Chapter 1: The First Snowfall of the Season**

 **. . . . .**

 _"Going inside now," Luke said._

 _"But - "_

 _"One more whiff, and then so are you," Luke told her firmly, and then started heading back to the diner._

 _"Luke," Lorelai protested, and then she smiled happily into the falling snow._

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment. She quietly entered and closed the door, removed her jacket and shoes, and made her way over to the bed.

When Luke heard her approaching, he rolled over onto his back and groggily muttered, "I can't get back to sleep."

Lorelai stood at the edge of the bed and whispered, "Are you mad that I woke you up and dragged you out into the cold?"

Luke shook his head and lifted his arm in invitation, and she climbed into the bed beneath the blankets.

Lorelai cuddled up against him, resting her head against his chest and draping her arm across his stomach. "Mm, you're nice and warm," she murmured. "I'm freezing."

"Gee, I wonder why." He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back to try to warm her up. "How's the magical snow doing?"

Lorelai lightly nudged his side. "Don't mock."

"I'm not," Luke insisted as he kissed the top of her head. "I like that snow makes you happy."

Surprised, Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "You do, really? It didn't seem like it out there."

"That's because I was tired and cold and cranky." He half-shrugged as he added, "But I think it's cute that you get so excited about it."

Lorelai smiled brightly. "Aw, you think I'm adorable," she said in a singsong voice, and she reached up to pinch his cheek.

He playfully took hold of her hand and moved it away from his face. "So, I guess I have to work harder in the winter to get your attention, huh? It's gonna be tough trying to compete with snow."

Lorelai nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I'm sorry. Snow and I have been in a very serious relationship for a long time now, and even though he only comes around a few months out of the year, I remain very loyal to him."

"But he's okay with you sleeping with me in the meantime?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he understands that I have needs," Lorelai replied, then she lowered her voice and added, "But let's try to keep our relationship on the down low until he's gone, okay? We don't wanna flaunt it in his face."

Luke smirked and leaned in to kiss her. "Go to bed," he muttered against her lips, and Lorelai happily settled her head back down against his chest.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they tried to fall back to sleep, and when he felt Lorelai stir against him, he opened his eyes. "You still awake, too?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm." She turned her head to look at him, resting her chin against his chest. "Is it possible that the snow somehow caffeinated us?"

"Yeah, I think that's one of its magical powers."

Lorelai frowned at him. "Now you _are_ mocking."

Luke smirked. "A little bit." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "I apologize."

"You're forgiven." Lorelai initiated a second kiss, and when they separated, they stared at each other for a moment with the clear unspoken understanding that they both wanted more.

They shared a smile as Lorelai began to shift her body beneath the covers to move on top of him. Once her body covered his, his arms circled her waist and their lips reconnected. She deepened the kiss, moaning softly into his mouth as their tongues dueled.

When she finally pulled back, she gave him a sly smile. "Are we about to have a middle of the night quickie?"

Luke smirked as his hands smoothed up the back of her shirt. "I think we are."

"Well, it _would_ tire us out," she reasoned.

"Yeah, it could help us sleep," he agreed.

"And it would warm me up," she added.

"Mmhmm."

"All signs point to a quickie being completely necessary right now," Lorelai declared, and then pressed her lips back to his.

She kissed a trail down to his neck and began sucking fervently on it as she grinded her lower body against his. Luke kept one hand under her shirt to caress her back as the other one slid down to squeeze her ass.

When she was satisfied with the branding on his neck, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "How're we doing down here?" She snaked one of her hands down to cup him through his sweatpants, and gave him a pleased smile. "Mm, excellent progress." Dirty words were exchanged as she rubbed and squeezed his growing erection and his hands continued roaming her body.

After a few minutes, Luke hugged her to his chest and rolled their bodies over so Lorelai's back was against the bed. He pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, and Lorelai kicked them off her feet. Luke pushed her shirt up to reveal her breasts and began to kiss and suck on them as she moaned her approval.

He eventually moved his body down on the bed until he had disappeared completely beneath the covers. Lorelai's sex was throbbing with anticipation as he spread her thighs apart, and when he ran his tongue along her slit, she threw her head back against the pillow. "Oh, my God," she moaned toward the ceiling.

Under normal circumstances, he would've taken his time, built up her arousal some more, teased her a little. But it was the middle of the night and neither of them were looking for an extended lovemaking session. He had one job to do and he wasted no time getting to it. His mouth and tongue zeroed in on her clit and began lavishing it with attention.

Lorelai was groaning with pleasure as she bucked her hips against him. She lifted the blanket up to give him some air, and she reached down to run her fingers through his hair. Luke continued savoring her clit until her body was quivering and she was moaning with her climax.

As Lorelai came down from her high, Luke crawled out from beneath the blanket, muttering, "Man, it's hot down there."

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand across his cheek. "That's what all the guys tell me."

He pushed his pants and boxers down and positioned himself over her body. Lorelai gazed sexily into his eyes as she took hold of his hardness and gently rubbed the tip up and down her wet folds. Luke muttered a profanity under his breath as the pleasure rushed through him, and when she moved her hand away, he eased his length all the way into her.

Lorelai gasped as he filled her, her hands clutching onto his arms as she moaned, "Ugh, God, yes."

Luke started thrusting into her, quickly settling into a fast, hard rhythm that evoked a constant stream of grunts and groans from both of them. She rocked her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her.

"Luke," she breathlessly moaned, and when he thrust a little harder, she yelped and moaned louder. "Ugh, Luke!"

Hearing her moan his name drove him crazier than she'd probably ever realize. He thrust into her deeply a few more times before he exploded inside of her with a loud grunt.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately for a few moments. When their lips separated, she smiled up at him. "Have I mentioned that your woman-pleasing skills are exceptional?"

Luke smirked. "A few times, yeah. See, I'm good for more than just coffee and burgers." He glanced over toward the window. "I just hope your _other_ boyfriend didn't see any of that."

Lorelai giggled and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "You know, I think you're gonna give snow a run for its money on my list of favorite things this winter."

Luke smiled. "Glad to hear it."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued…


	2. The Town Whore

**Chapter 2: The Town Whore**

 **. . . . .**

 _"Great, now I'm not even the town whore," Lorelai muttered._

 _"Well, if you like, I'll leave a little something on the dresser for you tonight," Luke replied._

 _"Couldn't hurt."_

 _"Here, ice cube," Luke said as he offered one to her._

 _Lorelai took it from him and mumbled a barely coherent "Thank you" as she pressed it to her burnt tongue._

Luke finished totaling up a check, then glanced at her sympathetically before walking away to deliver it to a table. The day had started off with her being so happy about the snow, and he felt bad that everything had gone downhill for her since then.

He took care of a few customers and then returned to her at the counter where she was sipping her coffee. "You okay?" he asked her.

Lorelai sighed as she set the cup down. "Well, I have some caffeine in me now, so I guess that's a plus."

"Good. You want some food?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, thanks."

Luke gestured behind him toward the staircase to his apartment. "Why don't you go upstairs and dry off? I'm not letting you leave here with a wet foot, and it'll dry faster with the hair dryer than a towel. Or you can even throw your stuff in the dryer if you want."

Lorelai soberly nodded, her usual bubbly attitude taking a hit from the events of the day. "Good idea." She finished down the last few gulps of her coffee and then headed toward the stairs.

Luke took a few orders, delivered some plates, then asked Caesar to cover the front of the diner. He poured a cup of coffee and then headed upstairs with it to check on Lorelai.

Her jacket and purse were on the bed, and he heard the hair dryer going in the bathroom. He set the coffee on the nightstand and walked over to the open bathroom door.

Lorelai had taken off her pants and they were hanging over the shower curtain rod. She had the hair dryer aimed into her wet shoe which was sitting on the counter next to the sink. When she saw him, she turned off the hair dryer. "Hey."

"How's it going up here?" he asked.

Lorelai gestured toward her pants with the hair dryer. "I dried the bottom of these..." She then gestured toward her socks on the bathroom floor. "But can you see if I have an extra pair of socks here so I don't have to waste time drying those?"

Luke nodded. "Sure." As he walked out of the bathroom, Lorelai restarted the hair dryer and returned her focus to her shoe.

Luke went over to the dresser and pulled open her drawer. He rummaged through her clothes until he found a pair of socks and then returned to the bathroom, waving them to catch her attention.

Lorelai acknowledged them with a nod. "Thank you," she said loudly over the sound of the hair dryer.

Luke set the socks on the counter and watched her for a minute as she worked on her shoe. Her expression was serious and concentrated, looking frustrated that the shoe wasn't drying as fast as she wanted it to. Luke walked over and stood behind her. He took the hair dryer out of her hand, turned it off and put it down on the counter, as she looked at him confusedly.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and started gently massaging them. "I don't like seeing you this stressed," he said softly.

Lorelai let out a soft moan of approval as her head fall forward. "Mmm, that feels good." She closed her eyes for a minute as his hands rubbed her neck and shoulders and upper back.

"How're you doing?" he asked her. "You feeling calmer?"

Lorelai opened her eyes and nodded at him gratefully. "Yes, thank you."

"Good." Luke nodded toward the doorway. "I brought up some more coffee for you, why don't you relax for a few minutes? I'll finish drying your shoe."

Lorelai smiled for what felt like the first time in hours, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Luke nodded, and she headed out of the bathroom. Luke felt inside her shoe to check where it was still damp, and then aimed the hair dryer into it accordingly.

When he walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her shoe, Lorelai was sitting on the couch. She was cradling her coffee mug in her hands, her bare legs stretched out in front of her with her feet resting on the coffee table.

"All set," he announced, holding up the shoe. "Nice and dry."

Lorelai smiled up at him appreciatively. "Thank you, you totally saved the day."

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. "I used a hair dryer. No big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. Your help is the first nice thing that's happened to me all day," Lorelai said sincerely, then a few seconds later she smirked as she added, "Well, besides the early morning quickie."

Luke snorted a laugh. "Well, then, you're welcome… for the hair dryer _and_ the quickie." He placed her shoe on the coffee table, then put his hands on his hips. "Anything else you need? You sure you're not hungry? I can make you a burger or something."

Lorelai stared at him contemplatively for a moment, nibbling lightly on the inside of her cheek. He had already helped take her stress level down a few notches, but she suddenly realized there was another de-stressing method that could help her out a lot.

Lorelai set her cup on the coffee table. "Yeah. There's one more thing you can do for me."

"Sure. What do you need?"

Lorelai stood up, pulled her shirt up over her head, and dropped it on the couch. "I _need_ a quickie," she declared emphatically. "Badly."

His eyes widened as she walked over to him. "Don't you have to get back to work?" he asked her as he placed his hands on her waist.

Lorelai smiled. "See, that's the whole point of the word _quickie_ … you do it _quick_." She ran her hands up his arms and squeezed his biceps. "And why not keep the day's tradition going by following up the _morning_ quickie with an _afternoon_ quickie?"

Luke smirked as he shook his head slightly. "If that's what you want, I'm certainly not gonna say no to that request."

"Good, thank you." Lorelai began to unbutton his flannel shirt. "So, fill me in on why exactly the town is holding auditions for a prostitute?"

Luke half-rolled his eyes. "Well, long story short… during the Revolution, a woman from town was in charge of delaying a British general on his way to his troops by seducing him and keeping him busy."

Lorelai pushed his flannel shirt over his shoulders and pulled it off him. "And that's why the reenactors were all staring at me this morning? They think I look capable of pulling off such a dirty deed?" She innocently batted her eyelashes. "Little ol' me?"

"Pretty much."

Lorelai took off his hat and then reached for the hem of his t-shirt. "Should I be offended by that?"

"Nah. It just means they think you're sexy." He waited for her to pull his t-shirt up over his head, then he grabbed her waist and spun her around. He pressed himself up against her from behind and softly rasped into her ear, "Which you are." His hands slid up over her stomach and cupped her breasts over her bra. "Very."

Lorelai moaned softly as arousal rushed through her, and she leaned her head back against him. "So, should _you_ be jealous and outraged that a bunch of men think your girl would make a good whore?"

Luke squeezed her breasts as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Well, from personal experience… I can't disagree."

Lorelai glanced back at him over her shoulder with a sexy smirk. "Touché." She turned around to face him and pressed her palms against his bare chest. "So, I'm kind of like your own personal town whore?"

Luke smirked as he shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Lorelai leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his. "But over the course of our continuing sexual encounters, I've discovered that you like when I say naughty stuff like that."

Luke ran his hands down her sides to her waist as he admitted, "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a _lot_ ," Lorelai corrected him, then moved her mouth over to his ear and whispered, "Does it turn you on when I call myself your whore?"

The words sent a shiver through his body, and Luke groaned in response. " _Everything_ you do turns me on."

Lorelai pulled back to look at him with an approving smile. "Good answer." He nodded in agreement, then wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her.

When their lips separated, Lorelai took a step back and kept her gaze locked with his as she removed her bra and underwear. Luke ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes wandered her naked body, one he'd seen more times than he could count but could never get enough of.

His cock was begging to be freed from its confines, and he started to frantically undo his belt while toeing off his shoes. Once he had stripped off the rest of his clothes, Lorelai pulled him over to the bed.

She fell onto it on her back, and he immediately covered her body with his, his mouth crashing into hers. He moved his lips down to her chest, moving back and forth between her breasts, fervently kissing, sucking, and licking. Her hands threaded through his hair as she groaned and whimpered with her intensifying arousal.

Luke moved back up to kiss her lips as he guided himself to her entrance. As he eased his length into her, she moaned through the kiss, throwing her head back against the pillow. "Oh my, God."

He pushed into her all the way, then slowly pulled back out to the tip, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "So, we're focusing on _quick_ , huh?"

Lorelai's breathing was already ragged as she stared up at him with a ravenous desire in her eyes. "Quick and hard," she declared. "Don't hold back, okay? I _want_ it hard… I _need_ it hard." She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, purring into his ear, "Make me feel like I really am the town whore."

The phrase sent electricity coursing through his body, making it throb with arousal even more than it already was. "Jesus, Lorelai," he muttered, and then he quickly worked up to a fast, hard pace, thrusting into her recklessly while she continued still to beg for it harder.

She caressed his body for a bit, but Luke became more focused on her hands when she stopped touching him and began caressing herself. Her hands moved sensually across her stomach and up to her chest. Luke couldn't tear his eyes away as she squeezed her breasts and tugged at her nipples.

He was animalistic, grunting and growling as he plunged into her as hard as he could, and it was exactly what she needed. When she moved her hand down between her legs and began rubbing her clit, Luke nodded toward her hand and started to offer, "Do you want me to - "

"I got it," she cut him off, shaking her head, keeping her gaze locked with his as her fingers moved frantically against her clit. "You just keep going," she breathlessly urged.

Luke obliged, continuing to thrust into her at full force until her body started writhing beneath him. He emptied into her almost immediately after she came, and they were both still for a few moments, smiling at each other as they panted heavily for breath.

Finally, Luke kissed her, then pushed himself up off of her and climbed off the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands, muttering, "Jesus. We're getting quite a workout today."

Lorelai rolled onto her side to look at him, a satisfied smile on her lips. "And it's the only thing keeping me sane."

Luke smiled. "Glad to help out." He grabbed his clothes from the floor and went into the bathroom, and when he emerged, she was gathering up her own clothes from near the couch.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on, and Lorelai walked over to stand in front of him. "I'm suddenly feeling famished," she said. "I think I'll take that burger now."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go make myself presentable," she said, nodding toward the bathroom. "But remind me before I head back to the inn, I have to stop at Doose's and get some coffee grounds. We're completely out, so that means no coffee for the guests or the staff or the caffeine-addicted town whore of an owner."

"You can take some of mine," Luke told her. "I have a ton in the storage room."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "Hm, you're offering me coffee in exchange for the sex you just got, huh?" She smiled. "This is like a deleted scene from _Pretty Woman._ "

Luke smirked. "For the record, I would've offered the coffee even without the sex."

Lorelai's smile widened as she ran her hand lovingly across his cheek. "I know you would... thank you." She leaned down to kiss him. "I'll meet you downstairs."

. . . . .

. . . . .

To be continued…


	3. The Ice Rink

**Chapter 3: The Ice Rink**

 **. . . . .**

 _"You wanna be Randy to my Tai?" Lorelai asked him._

 _"I'll just watch," Luke replied._

She took a lap around the ice rink and skated back toward him, and he reached out for her as she braked in front of him.

"I'm a little rusty," she admitted sheepishly.

"You look great," he told her, then nodded toward the ice. "Try it a little more."

Lorelai skated off and Luke sat down on the bench. He leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, watching contently as she happily skated in circles around the ice.

Lorelai was doing her best not to let the emotional struggle going on inside her head show on her face. She was smiling, giggling, being her adorable self, all the while trying to ignore the sickening feeling of guilt in her stomach.

He had surprised her with this wonderful act of kindness. He built an ice rink in her front yard just to try to remind her how happy snow makes her. That's all he wanted… to see her happy. And how did she repay him? She had lied right to his face. And now, as he sat there on the bench staring at her and reveling in her happiness, she felt like the most horrible person in the world.

After a few minutes of skating around, she saw Luke stand up from the bench. "I'll be right back," he told her, and Lorelai smiled and nodded.

As he started walking toward the house, her smile faded and she exhaled a deep breath. She skated over to the edge of the rink and stepped off of it, then sat down on the bench. She nibbled distractedly on her bottom lip as she stared out at the ice.

A few minutes passed before she heard the front door open. She glanced over to see Luke walking down the porch steps carrying a mug, and she cocked her head to the side. "What do you have?" she asked him with a smile.

Luke sat beside her on the bench. "Figured you could use some coffee."

Lorelai's smile widened and she gratefully took the mug from him. "Thanks."

"Now remember, coffee's hot," he teased. "Don't burn your tongue."

Lorelai smirked, then took a large sip and nodded her approval at its taste. "Mm, very good."

"You feeling better about snow yet?" he asked her.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, your reconciliation plan worked. I think we're gonna call a truce now, me and snow… put things behind us, focus on the future."

Luke smiled. "Good."

Lorelai rested her hand gently on his scruffy cheek. "Thank you for doing this, it's amazing," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Luke leaned in and kissed her, then nodded toward the rink. "You done skating?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a little break." She held out her mug toward him. "Can you hold this a second?"

Luke took the mug from her. He watched her remove her skates and put her shoes back on, then handed the mug back to her. They sat quietly for a few moments as she sipped her coffee, thoughts running rampant in her head. She knew the right thing to do was to immediately come clean, but her nerves were making her reconsider. The devil on her shoulder was trying to convince her that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As Lorelai stared intently at the ice rink while debating her next step, Luke could tell that something was on her mind, and he gently rubbed her knee. "You okay?"

Lorelai quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm good, everything's good." She paused a moment, then reluctantly shook her head. "No, actually, I take that back." She set her mug down on the ground beside the bench and exhaled a deep breath. "Um, I have to tell you something."

Luke stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

Lorelai swallowed hard and glanced down, feeling too ashamed to look him in the eye. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap as she admitted, "I _was_ lying."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Lying about..." he prompted her to finish the sentence.

"What I did last night," she replied, still not making eye contact with him.

Luke's body tensed up, and he hesitantly asked, "What did you do last night?"

Lorelai finally lifted her gaze to look at him as she quickly explained, "Look, I was nervous to tell you only because I didn't want you to read anything into it, not because there was something to hide. Because _nothing_ happened, I swear... it was completely innocent, one hundred thousand percent."

The more she talked, the more nervous he started to feel. "What did you do, Lorelai?" he asked more firmly.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Christopher's father died and I went over to see him at his mom's house... you know, to see if he was okay, to comfort him. I brought a bottle of tequila and we drank and talked for awhile, just like two old pals catching up."

Luke's face remained unchanged for a moment as he stared at her, processing what she'd said. Finally, as if it suddenly registered, he cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "So, you were drinking with Christopher last night," he stated. "And then you lied to me about it."

Lorelai placed her hand on his arm. "Luke…"

He quickly pulled away from her. "Don't," he told her.

His reaction made her heart drop into her stomach, and she frowned. "Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Did Rory go, too?" he asked her tersely.

"She did, but we went separately," Lorelai replied. "She stopped by to see him first, and then I got there as she was leaving."

Luke inhaled sharply and stood up from the bench. He walked a few feet toward the house, then stopped and stared at it with his arms folded across his chest. Lorelai was still for a few seconds before she stood up and took a couple of steps toward him.

"Luke, I swear on everything in this world that it was completely innocent," Lorelai said softly. She gave him a moment to respond, and when he didn't, she clenched her fists and pleaded, "Please say something. Talk to me, yell, scream, whatever. Just don't go silent... please."

Luke turned around to face her, his lips pursed, his anger evident on his face. "I'm _in_ this, Lorelai… but I can't be in this alone."

"You're not in this alone," she assured him. "I'm in this, too, Luke."

"You're not in this all the way," he rebutted. "If you were, then you wouldn't keep sneaking around with your ex behind my back."

"There's no sneaking around," Lorelai asserted.

"Oh, no?" he retorted. "What about when you had lunch with him at the inn?"

"I told you about that," she reminded him. "I told you that very same day and you said you were fine with it... I didn't hide that from you."

"You told me _afterwards_ ," he pointed out. "That means that I was an _afterthought_ , Lorelai." He shook his head at her. "And you are never an afterthought for me. You're the _first_ thought, sometimes you're the _only_ thought."

Lorelai sighed and shrugged helplessly. "It was just a casual lunch. Rory was there, Gigi was there, the entire Dragonfly Inn staff was there… it didn't seem like a big deal to me."

"That's my point," Luke told her. "It wasn't a big deal to _you_ , so you didn't even think about how it would make _me_ feel. And you brought it up so casually, like you didn't even consider it could maybe be a topic that we should have talked about."

"That's because it's all totally innocent, Luke," she reiterated firmly. "He's just an old friend… me hanging out with Chris is the same thing as me hanging out with Sookie." After the words had come out of her mouth, she cringed at how crazy they sounded.

Luke scoffed. "That's not true and you know it."

Lorelai quickly shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Luke folded his arms across his chest as he pressed, "So, you'd feel the same way about me getting drunk with Nicole as if I was getting drunk with Kirk?"

Lorelai shook her head again. "No, I wouldn't, I get it, you're right," she assured him. "Yes, he's Rory's father, he's an old friend, but he's also an ex that I have a long history with. I get that me hanging out with him could be weird for you."

"Hanging out with him is one thing, but the worst part is you _lying_ to me about it." Luke shook his head in disbelief. "What am I supposed to think when you lie right to my face like that?"

"That I didn't want to screw this up!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly, unable to hold back her emotions. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice as she continued, "We're good, Luke... what we have is _so_ good, and I didn't want to cause an issue that didn't need to be caused. I'm sorry, it was a stupid decision, I know that."

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "I don't really like the pattern I'm seeing, Lorelai. How many other times have you seen him since we've been dating that you _haven't_ told me about?"

"None," Lorelai declared adamantly, but then she quickly grimaced and reluctantly admitted, "Well, I guess… maybe there was one other time."

Luke's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He called me in a panic when Sherry left him," Lorelai quickly explained. "He needed some help with his daughter, I just went over to his apartment to help him figure some things out."

"You went to his apartment," Luke repeated, then shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this." He turned and walked up the front porch and through the front door.

"Luke, wait!" Lorelai quickly followed him into the house and to the living room where he was standing behind the sofa. "Luke, nothing happened. There's absolutely nothing between Chris and I, I promise you. We had a kid together, we're friends now, that's it. I'm in this with you, Luke… I can't even explain to you how much I'm in this!"

He shrugged at her and shook his head uncertainly. "You're hiding stuff from me, Lorelai. That doesn't look good."

"I just didn't want you to get upset and jealous when there's not a reason to be, okay? I was trying to protect you, to protect _us_ , and that was the wrong move... I get it, I'm sorry. Just give me another chance, okay? Please?"

Luke folded his arms across his chest as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his emotions. Lorelai pulled off her winter cap and scarf and dropped them on the couch before continuing her pleas for forgiveness.

"Look, I know that me keeping that stuff from you was bad, but you have to believe me that nothing happened. I swear on my life, if there was surveillance video of all of my interactions with Chris since you and I started dating, there wouldn't be one second on there that I'd feel nervous about you seeing, _that's_ how innocent it all was." Lorelai cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on his arms. "Believe me, please?" As he continued to silently stare at her, she uncrossed his arms from his chest, took one of his hands in hers, and began lightly stroking his palm. "At least tell me that you don't hate me."

Luke took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course I don't hate you," he finally spoke.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't hate you," he repeated. "But I'm not gonna lie, I _am_ upset with you, and disappointed."

"Well, at least now you have something in common with my mother," she commented, hoping it wasn't too soon to try to lighten the mood.

"You can't lie to me about stuff, Lorelai," Luke told her, his voice adopting that New York accent that sometimes slipped into his vernacular. "You can't hide things. That's not how a relationship works. There has to be trust going both ways."

"I know," Lorelai said softly.

"I'm all in," he reminded her.

"I am, too."

Luke put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you say you're in, but actions speak louder than words."

"Well, you know I'm a words girl," Lorelai reminded him. "I use a lot of words, that's my thing. And you, you're better at the actions… you're the yin to my yang."

"Well, then, maybe we have to mix it up," Luke said. "You gotta back up the words with actions, and I gotta back up the actions with words."

"I can do that." Lorelai stepped closer to him as her voice softened. "Luke, I'm really, truly in it," she told him earnestly, then took a deep breath and huffed it out nervously. "This is all kind of new to me… being so into a relationship that I have this incredibly terrifying feeling hovering over me all the time that I might do something to screw it up."

Luke nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

Lorelai reached for his hands and squeezed them. "I know I made a mistake, but I just need you to not give up on us yet, okay? I'm in this a hundred percent, please, please believe me... and I'm gonna work so hard not to mess it up." She shook her head slightly and her eyes began tearing up. "Because I _can't_ lose you, Luke… I can't."

Her words struck a chord with him and his anger was starting to dissipate. He believed the sincerity and the emotion on her face and in her voice, and he responded by opening his arms to her. She stepped into them and buried her face against his chest, feeling comforted as his strong arms wrapped around her.

Luke kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, and muttered the one thing she really needed to hear. "I believe you."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and squeezed her arms tighter around him. "Thank you."

"And I _trust_ you, but we gotta get on the same page here," he continued, and she looked up at him with an agreeable nod. "No more hiding stuff, no more lying, no secrets… we're open books."

"Open books," she agreed without hesitation. "Open me up, flip through me, read every word, write in the margins, put a bookmark in me..." She grimaced and quickly continued, "I didn't mean that to sound dirty, but you know what I mean." She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm just trying to say, I want us on the same page, too."

"Okay, good." Luke kissed her and then held her in his arms for a moment as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

When they separated from the hug, Lorelai looked up at him. "So, we're good, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

They kissed again, and then Lorelai glanced toward the staircase before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you wanna maybe officially end this argument upstairs?" she asked hopefully. "I still need to give you a proper thank you for building me that ice rink."

A shiver of arousal rushed up his spine. "A _proper_ thank you, huh? What does that entail?"

Lorelai smirked sexily. "You'll see."

She pulled him toward the staircase and they headed up to her bedroom. Clothes were strewn as they made their way to the bed and fell onto it. With Luke on his back and Lorelai on top of him, they kissed passionately for a few minutes while their hands explored each other's bodies.

Lorelai kissed her way down Luke's body until she was kneeling on the bed between his legs. She gave his hardness a few strokes with her hand before she took him into her mouth. Her lips moved sensually up and down the length of him as he grunted his pleasure and stroked her hair with both of his hands.

When she eventually released him from her mouth, she moved up over his body and straddled him with her knees. He gripped her waist to steady her as she lowered herself down on him, groaning loudly as he filled her. She placed her palms against his chest and began rocking her hips against his in a rhythm that he quickly matched.

She rode him eagerly for a few minutes before she started to lose steam. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the mattress on either side of his head, resting her upper body against his. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he took the lead, thrusting up into her hard and fast as she whimpered his name over and over.

When she had regained some energy, she pushed herself back up and reclaimed control, rocking against him quickly. He caressed her stomach, breasts, arms, legs, letting his fingers trace over every beautiful inch of skin he could reach, and her entire body was throbbing with arousal.

As his hand moved to caress her between her legs, Lorelai leaned her head back with a loud moan toward the ceiling. "Oh, Jesus, Luke." She locked her gaze with his as he moved his thumb in firm circles against her clit. "Oh, my God… right there… don't stop..." she breathlessly muttered in between groans, and Luke rubbed her clit until waves of pleasure rushed through her shuddering body.

She collapsed on top of him with a satisfied sigh, and he rolled their bodies over so she was beneath him. As he started stroking into her, Lorelai grabbed onto his sides, her nails digging into his skin as she moaned with every deep thrust. He reached his climax quickly and groaned her name loudly as he came inside her.

His face hovered over hers, their gazes locked as they shared a tired smile. He brushed her hair away from her face and lightly traced his finger along her lips before he leaned down to kiss her. She smoothed her hands up his muscular back to his shoulders, returning the kiss for a few moments until he pulled away.

He moved off of her to lie beside her on the bed, and slipped his arm behind her head. They were quiet for a bit, her hand caressing his as they relaxed on their backs.

Lorelai stared up pensively at the ceiling, thoughts flying through her head. She thought about how wonderful Luke had always been to her and Rory. She thought about their friendship over the years and their dating relationship, and how this particular relationship felt so different from any other that she'd been in. She knew _why_ that was _,_ and decided that she wanted to share that piece of information with him.

Her heart began to race as she took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and quietly said, "Um... Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "While we're doing this whole, uh, open book thing and being super honest with each other, there's actually one more thing I want to tell you." She could feel his body tense up beneath her, and she lifted her head to look at him.

He looked anxious, and he exhaled a breath before he nodded toward her. "Go ahead… tell me."

Lorelai sat up on the bed to face him, pulling the bed sheet up around her body to cover herself. "Okay, well, you know how we were talking about how you're better at actions and I'm better at words? I think that's true to some extent, but I also think that sometimes I don't always say all the words I should say. I mean, I know I babble and say a lot of things, and you usually go along with it even if you don't understand what I'm talking about, which is so cute, and - "

"Lorelai," Luke interrupted her. Usually he was fine to follow her rants and tangents through to completion, but he was already nervous about what she was going to say and needed her to get to the point.

Lorelai grimaced slightly. "Okay, right, sorry. I'm just trying to say that sometimes I say a _lot_ of words, but don't always say the words that are really important. Because sometimes you think something and you know it's important to say it, but you're not sure if you _should_ say it or not because it seems scary to say, but - " She cut herself off when she saw the apprehension on his face and she frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling… I'm really not good at this."

It was obvious that whatever she wanted to say was flustering her and making her nervous, so he reached out and squeezed her hand as he calmly told her, "You can tell me anything, it's okay. Whatever it is, just say it and then we'll talk it out."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay." She stared down at the blanket for a moment, then took a deep breath, lifted her head to meet his gaze, and declared, "I love you."

Luke's eyes widened with surprise and he sat up in the bed. There was silence in the room as they stared at each other, both processing the moment.

Lorelai had never said that to him before, and likewise, he'd never said it to her, but not for a lack of wanting to.

Luke finally broke the silence by asking, "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." Lorelai suddenly buried her face in her hands, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Luke confusedly pulled her hands away from her face. "Why are you sorry?"

Lorelai shook her head with uncertainty. "I'm not really sure. For springing that on you, I guess."

Luke leaned closer to her. "Don't be sorry." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly as her hands moved up to cradle his face. He pulled back slightly, smiling at her. "I love you."

Lorelai tightened the hold she had on his cheeks and smiled before nervously nibbling on her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah." He rubbed her upper arms affectionately as he kissed her again. When their lips separated, he took her hands in his. "I've wanted to say that a few times, but I didn't know if it was too soon, or if it would scare you, or if … " His voice trailed off and he shrugged. "I don't know."

"I get it," she replied with a nod, then playfully teased, "With all that pining you did for me, you've probably been wanting to say it for eight years."

"I wasn't pining," he said dryly.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him, and they lay back down on the bed. She snuggled up comfortably against him as he wrapped an arm around her. His hand moved up and down her back as she traced her finger aimlessly across his stomach. "That's why this relationship is so scary," Lorelai said softly. "That's why I feel both overwhelmingly happy _and_ sick to my stomach around you."

Luke snickered. "Such a compliment."

Lorelai smiled. "You know what I mean, though. Happy to have you, but terrified at the thought of losing you."

"Yeah, I get it," he replied understandingly. "And that kinda goes both ways... that feeling."

Surprised, Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "You get that sick feeling, too?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai's lips curved into a relieved smile. "Okay, good. I think it's probably a good sign that we both get it, right?"

Luke nodded in agreement. "I think so."

Lorelai stared at him for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Can I ask you a very important question?"

"Yup."

"Wait, let me try to sway your answer first." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him passionately, then slowly pulled her lips away from his as she whispered hopefully, "Will you get on the ice rink with me at least once?"

Luke smiled and gave her an agreeable nod. "Tonight."

Lorelai gasped excitedly. "Really?"

"Really. I'll come back tonight with skates and I will get on the ice with you."

Lorelai grinned happily. "Thank you." She kissed him, then rested her head back against his chest with a content sigh.

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
